


have you got everything?

by another_2set_fan



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_2set_fan/pseuds/another_2set_fan
Summary: Brett reminded Eddy to bring everything. Did Eddy listen to him?
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> collaboration with @lost._sparks on Instagram!

“Have you got everything?” Brett called over his shoulder as he put his shoes on. Eddy hummed in confirmation as he zipped up his backpack. “Let’s go!” Brett pushed open the door and dragged Eddy out of the door, their picnic basket in hand. As Brett fiddled with the lock, Eddy looked thoughtfully back at their home of two years. They had thought that they would be able to go on world tours for performances, but life doesn’t always work the way they want it to. Brett and him have been living here together for almost two years already, and now…

“Come on,” Brett’s voice interrupted his thoughts, “What are you looking at?” Eddy blinked as Brett opened the door on the passenger side and shoved him in. “What’s the rush?” Eddy mumbled. “Well, if someone hadn’t stayed in bed late, we wouldn’t have gotten out late. Let’s hope there’s still space for us to have our picnic.” Eddy pouted, glancing at Brett with his signature puppy eyes. “My bed was too comfy for me to not stay in there longer…” Brett patted his arm and started the engine. “Alright, alright. I’m not blaming you.”

Eddy reached for the radio, but nothing seemed to suit him, so he just grabbed a CD and placed it into the player. “Ah, this one.” Brett smiled as he hummed along to the music. “Are you sure you don’t want to sell it to the public?” “Yea. This is our first and last album so I want it to be something special. We’ll just keep it to ourselves and perhaps give a few out to some friends.” Eddy nodded silently. They nodded along to the rhythm, admiring the passing scenery and enjoying their time together.

“Ugh, we’re finally here.” Brett switched the engine and stretched like a cat. Eddy frowned. “We had way more people last time when I came here with Zach.” Brett shrugged, “At least we can find a good spot.” “That’s true." They found a sheltered spot and sat down. Brett handed Eddy a cup of bubble tea, who took it in delight. “When did you get these?” The corner of Brett’s lips curved upward automatically as he watched Eddy sip happily. “This morning.”

“I made this as well.” Brett fished out a box from their basket. “Oh my,” Eddy said between sips as he glanced at Brett in admiration. “When did you get up this morning?”

“Try it. I think it’s alright, but I don’t know if you would like it.” Brett indicated at the box. “I like anything you make.” Brett smiled but didn’t reply to Eddy. He scooped up a spoonful of potato salad and held it out. Instead of taking the spoon, Eddy just opened his mouth, “Ahhhh-” Brett deadpanned, but fed Eddy anyway.

Eddy scrunched up his nose as he tasted the salad. His eyes lit up after the first bite. After giving Brett the thumbs-up, he took the spoon and ate a few more spoonfuls of salad, savouring the delicacy. “It’s amazing! I love eating food you make.” Brett’s cheeks coloured as Eddy praised him. “I’m glad you like it. It’s all yours if you want it.”

“Here,” Eddy scooped up a generous portion of salad. “I’ll feed you.” He emptied the spoon into Brett’s mouth before he could even react.

They kept on feeding each other for some time. Passer-bys raised their eyebrows at the two boys, then proceeded to put on their own sunglasses. Eddy was clearing up the last of the salad when a few drops of water landed in the container with soft ‘plops’. 

“Oi, Brett. Are you drooling? Here, you can have the last bit.” Eddy giggled as he made fun of Brett. 

Brett’s answer surprised him. “Bro, it’s raining. Stop eating. We gotta run!” Eddy barely had time to react as Brett shoved everything back into the basket and raced back towards their car. Eddy grabbed their bubble teas and dashed after his friend.

As soon as the car door closed, the rain came pouring down. Eddy dumped the bubble teas on the dashboard and panted out, “That’s why there were so few people. We were the only ones who didn’t check the weather forecast.” Brett didn’t look too surprised about the rain. He seemed to have something else on his mind.

“What is it?” Eddy asked as he caught the look on Brett’s face. 

“Uh, we couldn’t really have the picnic… and it’s almost time anyway…” Brett’s eyes didn’t meet Eddy’s, but darted towards the rear mirror instead. Eddy followed Brett’s gaze and his eyes landed on his backpack in the backseat. He understood immediately. 

“Yeah… it’s almost time. We should get going.”

The ride to the train station was a quiet one. Both of them were deep in thought. The only source of noise was the rain pattering on the roof. Eddy listened to the droplets hitting the roof mercilessly, and felt like small pins were pricking at his heart just as mercilessly. It suddenly dawned on him that he could probably never get to see the person beside him again. Eddy wanted to get a good look at Brett for the last time, but he didn’t dare to.

Brett was no different. He was trying his best to hide his trembling hands, and his grip on the wheel was hard, mirroring the tight squeeze he felt in his heart. He could feel the tears at the back of his eyes, and he blinked furiously to hold them back.

Both of them wanted this eerily quiet car ride to be over as quickly as possible, but they also wanted to just be next to each other for a bit longer. 

The choking ride was finally over, meaning it was time to say their goodbyes. 

Eddy embraced his best friend of more than a decade and murmured in his ear. “I have to go.” Brett responded with a quiet “Take care.” They shared a small smile and let go of each other, finally bidding the person who had been beside him for half a lifetime farewell.

Eddy turned towards the gate, but realised his pocket was empty. He left his ticket at home. _Idiot._ He mumbled as he changed directions and headed towards the ticket booth. 

“I asked you if you have gotten everything, didn’t I?” 

Eddy whirled around. His best friend was standing there, his ticket in hand. 

The taller boy couldn’t hold it in anymore. Saying goodbye once was already painful enough. Eddy took the ticket from Brett’s hand and barely managed to choke out his words. “This is really goodbye…” He was about to turn around, but Brett grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

The smaller boy fitted right into his arms. Eddy felt liquid seeping through his shirt, followed by a small voice. “Never forget me.” How could he ever forget him? Yet no words could make their way out of his mouth, so he just responded with a gentle “Mhm.” 

Then he left. He didn’t let himself turn back - he couldn’t stand to see Brett so upset, and he didn’t want Brett to see him in this state either.

As he settled down in his seat on the train, Eddy scrolled through his playlist for… heartbreak songs? Why not? “...Who do you miss the most when you close your eyes? Yet who is beside you when you open your eyes?...” He couldn’t bear to listen to the song anymore.

“Have you got everything?” Eddy heard that one voice asking him the same question again – the voice of the person whom he truly loves and will never forget for the rest of his life .

_I got my bags, my violin, and our memories. The only thing missing … is you._

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

Eddy closed his eyes. Brett was the first and only person to pop up in his mind. He would always be thinking of Brett, no matter where he is or what condition he is in. But the person he would be waking up to for the rest of his life… is someone whom he had never met and had absolutely no feelings for.

He reached into his back pocket and took out his most recent, as well as his last, photo with Brett. It was a sticker photo taken just yesterday at a nearby mall and each of them had a copy of the photo. Both of them were smiling at the camera, but it was obviously not their happiest smile. They were treasuring their last day together, but the fact that this would probably be the last time they see each other was heavy in their hearts.  
He leaned his head against the window as he reminiscenced all his memories with Brett.

_The first time they met – “Do you play the violin?” “Yea!” “Me too!”_

_The surprise when they met again the next day – “Oh my god, it’s you!”_

_The dilemma of whether to follow their mother’s wishes or to chase their dreams – “I don’t know what to do.” “You’re meant to be with music (and me).”_

_The first time the idea of filming came up – “I… have an idea… you know what? It’s stupid. Just forget about it.” “Hey. No idea is stupid (especially yours). Tell me and we can work it out.”_

_Their discussion on starting a kickstarter – “We… may have to sleep on the streets and busk every day, and-” “Okay, we’ll do it.” “What? Do you know what it means?” “Yes. I’m doing this with you.”_

_Fast-forward to two years ago…_

_When they were deciding on whether or not to move – “Do you want to move to somewhere convenient… or not. You probably want to stay with your family.” “Let’s move. Is Singapore okay?”_

_When the pandemic was a thing and affecting them – “Is Singapore too dangerous now? But it’ll be a lot of trouble to go back to Brisbane…” “We’ll go back.”_

_The shock and fear when Brett collapsed – “Fuck. What… what should I do? Are you okay? How can I…” “I’m okay… We’ll be fine…”_

Eddy had always been with Brett through thick and thin and ups and downs.

Brett had always been his rock and encourager. It might seem like he was the one with the ideas, but Brett was the one who led them on and guided him along the way.

What is he doing now? Why is he leaving Brett behind?

Warm fluid ran down his face and he hastily put the photo back into his bag to protect it from getting wet. He brushed off the liquid on his face, but they kept streaming down non-stop.

The train hooted, signalling the preparation for departure. Eddy’s shoulders shook as the feeling of emptiness washed through him.

He brought his belongings, his violin, and their memories. But that was it. He left Brett behind… as well as his heart and a large piece of his soul. He was just an empty shell who was incomplete, a large chunk of him having been forcefully ripped out… by himself.

_“Brett, I have something to tell you…” It was another normal sunny day, but Eddy’s mood was nowhere as sunshine as the weather outside._

_Brett looked up from his computer, patiently waiting for Eddy to go on._

_Eddy forced out his words. “I got an invitation to become a soloist…”_

_“Oh, that’s great!” Brett beamed at his best friend, then trailed off as he noticed Eddy’s downcast look. “But…?”_

_“I… have to leave next week…”_

_Brett knew that wasn’t all of it, but he didn’t push Eddy on._

_“The invitation… was given out by a Finnish millionaire who listened to and liked our 3mil Sibelius a lot… and the only condition is that,” Eddy took a deep breath and rushed out his words. “I-have-to-marry-his-daughter.”_

_“You have to- WHAT?” Brett stared at Eddy in shock, his mouth wide open in shock._

_Eddy visibly made himself smaller. “I-”_

_The look of hurt, pain and betrayal flashed across Brett’s face so rapidly Eddy almost thought that he had imagined it. Almost._

_“Please tell me you said yes!” Eddy blinked in surprise as the next moment Brett was squealing and jumping up from his seat. The smaller boy flung his arms around Eddy excitedly. “This is a once in a lifetime thing!”_

_“I need to move there permanently and… I don’t know if I can ever come back.” Eddy mumbled into the fluffy hair in his crook of his neck._

_He didn’t know if Brett had even heard him, as Brett rambled on enthusiastically as he buried his face in Eddy’s hoodie. “You have always wanted to be a soloist… I told you your Sibelius was awesome… This is a golden opportunity for you… And you get to marry a rich girl… Your mom would love this…”_

_Eddy neither had the heart nor the courage to repeat the sentence._

_The next week passed by in a blur. They were busy wrapping things up in TwoSet Violin - at least Brett was. He kept himself occupied with all sorts of administrative things while he made Eddy practice. "Can't disappoint your father-in-law, can you?" He said casually as he shoved Eddy towards their practice/former-filming room. If his voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, neither of them acknowledged it._

_They were having their last supper together in their house when Brett spoke up. "I, uh, will post our farewell video tonight, if that's okay. Or do you want to post it tomorrow?" He sounded unsure of himself, like he didn't know how to talk to Eddy anymore, and the latter hated it._

_"Tomorrow, maybe?"_

_Brett nodded. He could never say no to anything Eddy said. "Um…"_

_"Yea?" Eddy smiled and nudged him on. At least he tried to. He could feel his smile wavering._

_Brett fidgeted in his seat, his hands fiddling with his chopsticks nervously. Eddy reached over to engulf the smaller hand in his large one encouragingly, and froze in surprise as Brett flinched and quickly retracted his hand._

_The whole house was so quiet you could hear a pin drop._

_Brett recovered first. "Sorry, uh…" He awkwardly ran his head through his hair, then scratched his nose and pulled at his shirt, as if he didn't know where to put his hands. "Your fiance wouldn't like it, wouldn't like this," He indicated at Eddy's hand who was still resting on his side of the table, "Would she?"_

_Eddy nodded glumly and moved his hand back to his lap. "Yea, sorry. Er, what were you trying to say just now?"_

_Brett blinked. "Do you wanna go for a picnic tomorrow?"_

_"A picnic?" Eddy repeatedly dumbly, his face contorted in confusion._

_Brett backtracked. "That was a stupid idea. Forget it."_

_"Hey." Eddy reached out automatically again to hold Brett's hand for encouragement, but paused as he remembered what had happened a few seconds ago. His outstretched hand returned to his lap. "No idea is stupid, yea? That's what you've always told me. And besides, a picnic sounds like an awesome idea."_

_"Yea… We could celebrate your last time as a single guy…" Brett's voice shook as it became smaller._

_Their normally cheerful and noisy house fell into silence once again._

_Neither of them could fall asleep that night. Both of them had things to worry about, but they didn't know that they, in fact, were what, or rather, who was keeping the other awake._

_Who was he without Brett?_ Eddy had been asking himself the same question over and over again last night, and he’s thinking about it again.

TwoSet Violin isn’t what it is without Brett and Eddy. Eddy isn’t who he is without Brett and Eddy.

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

He stood up abruptly. Fuck this. Fuck everything. Why the hell did he agree to marry a millionaire’s daughter just to become a soloist? His dream might have been to become a soloist, but that was based on one important condition – to be able to perform with Brett. He already had that. He wouldn’t leave this behind. He wouldn’t leave Brett behind. He couldn’t leave Brett behind.

He grabbed his bags and was about to get off before the train started moving when a voice rang out.

“Wait! Stop!”

He glanced outside the window. A familiar figure was running towards the train and waving a ticket at the porter.

Brett.

“Eddy! Wait for me!” Brett’s energy still wasn’t at 100% all the time, and as the fear of losing Eddy and the urgency to get to the puffing train got to him, he tripped.

“Brett!” Eddy’s brain short-circuited. He couldn’t do anything except bang on the window and scream his love’s name.

Brett clambered up again with the porter’s help, clutching his arm and his violin case. “Please…” He begged the man who was telling him to wait for the next train. “Please…” Brett heard his voice crack as tears streamed down his face. “I need to get to him… please…”

The porter stared at him disapprovingly, but his face softened as he heard Eddy’s cries from behind them on the train. “Just this once.” He responded quietly. He was once young, and he had madly run after someone as well. Who was he to kill off this young love? He signalled the driver to stop the train.

As soon as the door opened, Brett hurtled up the steps – straight into Eddy’s arms.

“Brett…” Eddy sobbed into Brett’s hair. “I’m sorry. I’ll never leave you again.”

“Eddy…” Brett’s muffled voice came from somewhere against Eddy’s chest. “Take me with you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They never posted the farewell video, because they had tons of new videos to post from that day onwards. 

Eddy has finally gotten everything. 

Brett. 

Brett is his everything.

\---

**Epilogue**  
With support from the millionaire who was very moved by the younger man’s determination and belief in love, Eddy Chen soon became a household name. Not as a soloist, but as a part of TwoSet Violin. Oh, and next to his name, you'll always see the name 'Brett Yang' as well. Just like how you would spot Brett and Eddy on the street side-by-side, holding hands and drinking bubble tea. Together.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> let's be friends! - Instagram: [@twosetfields](https://www.instagram.com/twosetfields/)


End file.
